


With a View

by delphia2000



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McShep & slash & het oh my.<br/>After "Quarantine" & "Trio" with spoilers for same</p><p>And, as usual, no beta, so all mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a View

Rodney McKay was a scientist and as such, did not believe in ESP, but sometimes he thought that maybe it was real because all too often Colonel John Sheppard would show up exactly when Rodney needed him the most. And maybe he had a touch of it himself because he was certain that the person who had violated the 'Occupied' sign on the room they had set aside for meditation/religious celebration/solitude was indeed Sheppard, even though he hadn't come out on the balcony yet. Then again, there were not many people for whom Atlantis would open any locked door, so it was probably less ESP and more quantifiable percentages.

Although he tended to regard the constant low-key hum of power as Atlantis' purr, Rodney still thought the city was more doggish in its slavering devotion to Sheppard. A cat might deign to cooperate for a large percentage of the time with a person it regarded as its minion, but Atlantis was a dog who rolled over and showed the Colonel her belly at the slightest sign of his attention. Yes, Atlantis was a bitch.

It was late afternoon, probably close to dinnertime since he was starting to feel a little light-headed, but Rodney loathed the idea of going into the mess where he was sure he'd be the recipient of barely-hidden, sniggering looks from those privy to Dr. Katie Brown's personal life, and by association, his. He discovered much to his dismay that the woman blabbed like a talk show host and far too many details about their time together during the lockdown had been made public. She'd apologized of course, after it was far too late to stop the spread of mean-spirited gossip that had twisted the particulars into showing him at his worst. Too busy having fun at his expense, no one remembered the last time he'd saved their collective asses, thank-you-very-much. That was gratitude for you.

The sun was lowering, deepening the purple shadows cast over the city's spires. On the south pier, the buzz of activity around the Daedalus had slowed as the crew made ready to settle in for the night. The chemical smell of the engine tests almost overwhelmed the salt tang of the air even this high up. They'd be taking off in the morning, and taking Dr. Katie Brown with them. Rodney wasn't sure if he was angry at her swift decision not to work any further at their relationship, or just relieved that he wouldn't have try to figure out exactly what a relationship was or how to work at one anyway.

There was a small sound as the balcony door opened and hesitant footsteps that shuffled a bit. Rodney ignored him, continuing to gaze out over the city. Then a crinkle of paper demanded his attention. Curious, he turned just enough to see with what the Colonel thought he could bait him.

"I though maybe you'd like to join me in spoiling our dinners."

Rodney's mouth started to water like one of those dogs he'd just been comparing the city to. "Where the hell did you get Twinkies?"

Sheppard smiled as he finished unwrapping the treat, holding one out in invitation as he stepped closer. "Won them in a poker game last night with the Daedalus' fighter pilot crew. You'd think with all the down time they have, they'd be more skilled."

Rodney bit deeply into the cake, relishing the soft squish of creamy center. Sheppard reached up a hand as if to touch, but then pulled his back, turning it into a gesture instead. "You've got, uh, cream…"

He pointed to the spot and Rodney licked, barely catching it with his tongue. Sheppard hadn't bitten into his treat yet, just staring as if transfixed. Rodney almost squirmed under the scrutiny. "Did I get it?"

Sheppard barely shook his head, still staring. "Well, can you help a guy out? Isn't that what you came out here for anyway?" Rodney grumped.

Sheppard reached out again, this time gently touching the corner of Rodney's mouth and sweeping the cream over his lips. Boldly, Rodney licked at the finger, almost sucking it into his mouth. Sheppard's eyes got a little bigger and Rodney's libido shot into second gear.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, it occurred to him that Katie had never inspired in him this level of sexual interest. He'd always thought of himself as an opportunist when it came to sex, but assumed that one day he'd settle down with a woman. However, right now, he was heartily sick of women and their girly, emotionally fragile ways. Right now, some uncomplicated, unassuming, unrestricting, hot and dirty sex with a man seemed like just the cure for what ailed him.

He used his free arm to snake around the Colonel's waist as he moved in for the thrill, and brought up the half-bitten treat to the man's pouty lips as he whispered, "Take a taste."

Sheppard was still moving as if mesmerized, slowly taking a suggestive lick, all the while gazing into Rodney's eyes. Rodney followed it up with a lick of the cream and then a lick on the man's lips. Sheppard leaned into it and Rodney thought to himself, "Sorry, bitch, he's all mine right now."

They ate the rest of the Twinkies together.

~~0~~

 

It was a touch of melancholy that drove Dr. Katie Brown out on the balcony of one of the botany labs, as if it were her last chance to look over the city. What she saw wasn't something she expected, but the sight held her attention and whipped up a maelstrom of emotions. At first she was angry. He'd been pursuing her all the while hiding his true nature. Then something else took over. She hadn't really wanted the relationship anyway, and was glad to be leaving him and this big, dangerous city with its annoying habit of losing power at critical moments, destroying experiments and making more work than she could cope with. What she finally felt was pure, raw lust. Rodney was certainly attractive, even cute, but Sheppard was downright gorgeous. A total hottie. And one guy, hot, but two….hotter.

She watched as the couple continued to embrace, and even at that distance, she could guess what those movements meant. Too bad she wasn't closer to the zoology lab where they kept those binoculars for observing sea birds. That would put her a whole lot closer to the action. Oh, this pretty little scene was going to color her 'private' moments for a long, long time. She could imagine what they were saying, or maybe they were just making sounds. Wonderfully grunty guy sounds of unadulterated sex. Those "Supernatural" fics she'd brought along in a carefully protected file on her laptop were nothing compared to this.

She leaned on the railing, eyes half closed against the setting sun that beamed across the balcony, making her face feel almost as warm as the heated personal place that throbbed and begged for attention. If she had remembered to lock the lab doors, she could just slide her fingers down under her tunic and….but no, she didn't dare. And if she left to lock them now, she'd be missing things. She'd just have to wait until later, memorizing what she could, for later reflection when she had all that bunk time on the trip back to Earth.

Katie almost missed the sound of someone opening the door of the balcony. "Dr. Brown? Am I intruding?"

Katie jumped as if she'd be caught with her hand in the cookie jar. It was a good thing she'd decided against fondling her cookies at the moment. "Colonel Caldwell. How nice to see you. Is there something you wanted?"

She knew her face was flushed and she suddenly realized that if he caught sight of the boys on the opposite balcony…Colonel Sheppard was military too and this could…oh, god she needed to get him out of here fast! He was staring at her now and she realized her face was probably telling more than she wanted. He glanced over her shoulder and she realized it was too late. He'd seen.

He cocked his head as if trying to decide exactly what he was seeing and then he looked back at her. Oh, god. He knew she'd been watching them. This was worse than Colonel Sheppard losing his career…this was humiliating. But then he smiled. "Nice view. Get that often?"

She glanced back to see they were still fully engaged and stammered, "No, never. I mean, I don't…well, I didn't mean to…" Hell. She didn't know what to say.

He came closer and put a gentle hand under her chin forcing her to meet his gaze. "Some women would find that kind of scene to be…arousing."

He was smiling and she realized he had nice eyes and that 18 days back to Earth could be long and dull for a botanist on a ship with only a tiny hydroponics department or maybe she could make the best of that time and he probably wasn't more than 15 or so years older than she and that wasn't so much. She smiled back at him and nodded, "Why, yes, Colonel, I've heard that."

"Call me Steven," he invited as he gently encouraged her to turn back around toward the view, and slid his hands under her tunic.

~~0~~

"Hell of a view," Daniel said, as he leaned on the balcony railing, looking down.

"Yes, indeed," answered General O'Neill, equally fascinated, but looking slightly towards another direction. "Sam promised us a room with a view. Although, I'm fairly certain this wasn't the view she had in mind."

"Ya think?" Daniel asked, smirking at Jack. He looked sideways and down at the same balcony where Jack's attention had been focused. "I knew Steven was in good shape. I mean, he gave me a run for your money that day we shot hoops on the trip, but still…who knew he could keep that up for so long. So to speak."

"Ummm," Jack agreed, "But with that view for inspiration. I can't blame him. Sheppard is all kinds of pretty."

He suddenly noticed Daniel's raised eyebrows. "Not that you aren't. All kinds of pretty. Even prettier."

"You know, with your bad knees, that foot in mouth thing…not good."

Daniel turned back to study the two men who were now slumped on the balcony floor, backs to door and enjoying the afterglow. Afterbuzz, Daniel corrected himself. Afterglow with two guys just seemed kinda wrong. Women glowed. Men buzzed. He felt two hands softly caressing his backside and felt his own buzz begin to rise. "Mmmm, nice," he said, leaning back into Jack's shoulder and taking a tender lick along the exposed section of neck where Jack's collar flopped open.

"Think anyone is watching us?" Jack asked lightly, as he helped Daniel unbuckle.

"We are pretty high up and last I checked, Oma was busy with Anubus, so I'd say we're pretty safe."

He shoved his pants down and stepped out of them, moving to take a position slightly bent over the balcony rail and glanced back with an encouraging look to Jack.

O'Neill paused a second and leaned back as if looking for flaws. Daniel had just spent the previous two weeks on PKX-329 where the tropical weather had encouraged the entire scientific team to divest themselves of clothing for the duration, so he knew his cheeks were nicely tanned. Jack smiled.

"Now that…that's a nice view. Remind me to thank Sam for thinking of us."

The end


End file.
